


【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（中下）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 非典型性ABO，O生xA面





	【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（中下）

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性ABO，O生xA面

　　罗浮生说，是不是都很出乎意料。  
　　  
　　沈夜原本沸腾起来的血液一瞬间降温，四肢都因冷下来的血液而僵住无法动弹。  
　　  
　　出乎意料？  
　　  
　　何止是出乎意料！  
　　  
　　烙铁一般的棍棒正顶死在他从未被人碰过的私密穴口，他是Alpha，那块儿地早在漫长的性别演变中退化成不为性交的地方，既不会像Omega那样分泌体液，也没有他们那里甚于其他性别的适应能力。可以说Omega自分化以来就做好了迎接他人进入自己的准备，相对的，Alpha则是在骨子里烙下了征服他人、占有他人的本能，性交是人们褪去人皮化为兽的时刻，在被情欲支配的当下Alpha更是将这种本能一览无余。  
　　  
　　他应该将眼前肆意散发甜蜜酒香的Omega压在身下，用自己的性器狠狠顶入他湿做一滩、软做一滩的后穴；他应该再啃咬他的腺体，注入信息素，看他在被自己顶撞中呻吟着被迫对他敞开子宫口；他应该将这位热辣的Omega标记成为自己的所有物，而不是现在被人牢牢压制甚至不敢反抗的状态。  
　　  
　　沈夜在又一次挣扎失败后愤愤低吼一声。他的双手挣脱不能，一条腿被人力气强劲的手臂强行捞起压去身侧，下方门户大敞，他刚挺着腰企图起身，罗浮生那根硬挺的性器就碾过身后褶皱，泥泞的穴口被前列腺液涂得湿漉漉的，再伴以对方滚烫的吐息，仿佛在告诉他——烙铁随时打算冲进你体内。  
　　  
　　他还从未摆出过这种令人羞耻恼怒的姿势，这样同雌伏于别人的Omega有什么大的不同。  
　　  
　　空气中的花香带了刺，若能化为实体必将刺破人喉咙。  
　　  
　　可就在这渐渐带上凌冽气息的花香中，罗浮生的酒香竟毫无俱意地冲击过来，欺压在嘴唇上的吻炽热而凶狠，没有任何撩拨技巧，只是单纯传达着一头压抑许久的兽要将猎物吞之入腹的信息。  
　　  
　　沈夜拧着眉头被动地承受抵达口腔的侵袭，他尝试回击，想要咬破罗浮生在自己口中霸道扫荡的舌头，可没过两秒就被打破了节奏。舌头完全躲避不开，舌底贴舌面，舌侧相互滑过又于不足一秒后再次相遇，水声咕啾作响，湿滑的唾液混在两舌间，顺着被限制于下位的人的舌面流淌去舌根，仿佛信息素也混入了彼此的透明津液，吞咽下去都觉得是甜的。  
　　  
　　沈夜被吻得头脑发昏，断断续续发出难以抑制的嗯哼吟叹，连眼睛什么时候闭上的都不知道。而罗浮生的一只手已经摸去了他后穴，身下巨物尚无法直接顶进肠道，罗浮生难忍地将茎身不断蹭在人股间，同时手指沾着两人勃起性器前流淌出来的液体为人做着最快速的扩张，未过半分钟就开始尝试三指相并插入。  
　　  
　　未曾被如此使用过的穴口顷刻间攀上了红，褶皱被迫撑平，沈夜在陌生的侵入感和疼痛感中徒劳蹬着腿脚、蹭动床被，某一换气间隙才得以偏头躲避。无法掌控的局势令他一向强势的野蔷薇花香都颤抖起来。  
　　  
　　“啊...嘶，快停下，我不是Omega……！”  
　　  
　　“没差。”  
　　  
　　罗浮生喘着粗气撂下一句简短话语，他能从沈夜瞳孔中看到被情欲控制的自己是什么样子，可他真的忍不住了，从发情初露到现在，他全程被包裹在Alpha信息素中不说，还和沈夜互撩了太长时间，体内的火简直要烧穿内脏。  
　　  
　　于是他再也顾不及其他，将手指抽出的下一秒便将胀大起来的性器顶端挤进窄穴，瞬间冲撞进去四分之一长度。

　　这可是三根手指无法相比的粗度，沈夜猛地高仰头痛呼出声，脖颈憋得发红，青筋暴起，一双亲吻红肿的嘴唇退了一半血色，脆弱地在牙齿咬住前打颤。那痛觉自身下柔软地带开始，像一颗炸弹引爆，波及四方所有神经细胞，他的身体在这疼痛中痉挛了两下，双腿紧绷着向两侧敞开一动不敢动，罪魁祸首却还在持续向内深探，原以为被撑至极限的穴口又被再次撑大。  
　　  
　　“罗浮生！！你...啊...……疼……！”  
　　  
　　没想到自己的信息素能被一个Omega的信息素压制，不，何止是信息素，他本人就被一个Omega进入了身体。  
　　  
　　双重打击降临心头，沈夜更回想不了之前的自己都是多么的游刃有余，罗浮生明明都放开了按着他双臂的手，可他除了捏紧下方柔软的枕头，再找不到任何缓解的方法。  
　　  
　　他咬紧下唇，使劲将气憋回胸腔，等那根炙热骇人的巨物艰难地在自己体内推到底，这才发着抖喘息出来，没想到尾音已经柔弱成轻飘飘的一声，全身力气都用来抵御被顶开肠道的饱胀酸痛了。睁开眼，一双极美的桃花眼就像在水中泡过一般红彤彤的，恰有一片水雾遮在眼前，水雾对面就是撑在上方的罗浮生。  
　　  
　　肆意发散的Omega酒香还浓郁得如同一杯真正的酒液，明明是这么诱人的信息素味，以及这么惹人产生兴致的一张面容和身体...  
　　  
　　罗浮生根本等不及沈夜酝酿出一大堆骂人话语，他两手扣住人腿弯向上一托，在人因后穴肌肉被扯动而猛吸一口冷气时开始了对泥泞肠道的耕耘，将身下人顶出一声声难以忍耐的破碎呻吟。

　　沈夜抠紧了枕套，侧过头去将涨红了的半张脸都藏进枕头里，疼痛感逼他拧紧了眉头，牙齿不断折磨起下嘴唇，企图咽下象征着被动的羞耻呻吟。  
　　  
　　一丝铁锈味慢慢渗去了舌面，可即使这样，即使他的本性使他对自己被人进入这个事实排斥到了极点，他的情欲却不再有退减迹象，粗大的Alpha下体正暴着筋脉躺在他小腹上，渗出的液体淅淅沥沥，濡湿顶端。  
　　  
　　“...哼嗯...嗯.. ...骗子，你算哪门子Omega...”  
　　  
　　罗浮生低哑着满是情欲的嗓音凑去沈夜耳边，“当然是轻易勾起你性欲，又被你惦记了半天屁股的Omega。”  
　　  
　　他说着被人惦记身后，阴茎倒是毫不犹豫整根顶进对方穴道深处。身下Alpha的肠道比曾经上过的任何一位都更紧致火热，兴许有部分未扩张完全的原因，相对干燥的肠壁嫩肉反而能紧紧贴附住入侵的巨物表面，在罗浮生前挺腰胯时被摩擦着生火，又在退出时被带出一圈粉红。  
　　  
　　到底是Alpha的身子，沈夜长得再美味可口都无法像操干Omega那样操出满满的水来，更何况Omega一发情不用插入都能淌出足以濡湿裤料的液体呢。  
　　  
　　处在发情期的罗浮生俨然一头被情欲控制的兽，那两条被捏红一小片的双腿再次由他使劲下压，压到胸前，打开在两侧，自己肿胀到几乎要发红发紫的性器一遍遍蹂躏着身下Alpha的后穴，身心满足感总能在挺进的一瞬间达到至高点。  
　　  
　　与此同时，罗浮生又不得不在快感爆发时下意识收缩肠道，夹紧穴口，Omega的体质使他用前方发泄时后面也湿的一塌糊涂，透明液体顺着股缝下滑淌了满腿，竟是比被压住操干的人还要湿润柔软几分。

　　本能驱使他的体内生殖器开始作起祟来，野蔷薇花香飘入鼻腔，理应也慢慢融入血液被带去那个他最想忽视掉的地方，在某一秒被进入的渴望险些与前端快感相提并论时，罗浮生低吼一声，俯身咬住沈夜呻吟到发干的嘴唇开始吮吸，下身变换了一个角度更深更重地冲进沈夜身体，被紧致肠道绞紧的快感这才强势压过后方渴望。

　　“呼……你太紧了，放松点。”

　　罗浮生被夹得难以继续顺畅动作，不得已绷紧头皮，暴着额前青筋为人改变一下姿势。

　　他最终整个人都罩在了沈夜上方，沈夜只觉自己被吃得死死的，Omega的香味令他不会像嗅到Alpha信息素时那样具有警惕心和战斗欲，甜美酒香勾引他，包围他，令他想要占有它，让长岛冰茶变成一杯花酒。

　　可此情此景，他想再多也只能被罗浮生压得死死的，接受一波波从体内腾起的高热和快感，以及下体胀痛不已却没地疏解的难耐。

　　“滚……啊…！你让我上你…就不觉得难受了……！”  
　　  
　　腰身被人强行抬起折叠，沈夜当真是被罗浮生自上而下操进了松软床铺中，不仅双腿无法施力，连腰部都找不到任何一个着力点供他反抗。  
　　  
　　又快又密的顶撞分秒不停，第一次承受的身体完全跟不上节奏，那根凶器的顶头就像装了定位仪，每一次都能将前列腺处的凸起精准碾住刺激，沈夜频频在痛感快感迅速转化中昏着脑袋将手伸去罗浮生腿侧推抵，罗浮生却只能感受到沈夜这一行为中的三分拒绝，其余七分，全是欲拒还迎！  
　　  
　　每到这时候他就卯足劲在这不曾被使用过的穴道内肆意驰骋，连Alpha干燥的甬道都分泌除了第一波黏湿肠液，肠壁一经润滑，罗浮生便能借着这顺滑破开圈圈嫩肉，更深地顶进去。  
　　  
　　陌生的快感沿着尾椎骨一路冲到头顶，炸得沈夜眼前一切都看不真切，从罗浮生额上滴落的汗水与他的互相融合在一起滑去耳廓。  
　　  
　　一个Alpha，却被Omega吮吸红了唇舌，口腔被人舌头侵犯，后庭又含着甚至比自己有过之而无不及的粗大，在欲望翻涌中张着嘴泄出越来越柔软的呻吟。

　　这说出去还怎么混。  
　　  
　　沈夜不无气愤的想到这一点，在罗浮生再次落下吻时，他抬起双臂勾住罗浮生脖颈，发狠咬了回去。

　　他啃咬得越狠，罗浮生身下顶弄地劲力就越强。浸泡在酒水中的野蔷薇本应是暧昧缠绵的味道，此时硬生生被肉体撞击的声音和两人愈发沉重的叹息点燃，成为又一种干柴烈火的味道。它飘在两人中间，缠绕在这些一刻不断的声音中。

　　  
　　  
　　一阵突如其来的酸痛拉回了沈夜逐渐沉沦的理智，他瞬间清醒过来，急忙用双手推着罗浮生肩膀，想将身体从他笼罩中逃脱哪怕一半分。  
　　  
　　“罗浮生...够了...……”  
　　

　　“哈啊...停下...进不去的……”  
　　  
　　他的痛呼没有唤起罗浮生一点心思手软，不仅如此，罗浮生还扣住他的腰往自己跟前使劲一按，将性器再次怼入到Alpha体内早已退化的子宫口。  
　　  
　　“可我想要标记你。”

　　罗浮生一次接一次地将顶端送到萎缩了的小口处，被操软的后穴开始痉挛抽缩起来，那处本就失去了作为性器官的所有功能，除了痛，只有痛。

　　酝酿在眼眶中的眼泪终于失控流淌出，小口被刺戳的疼痛和前列腺被挤压摩擦的快感杂糅并进，冲击神智，沈夜胡乱蹬着腿，摇着脑袋拒绝罗浮生再继续刺激那里，这种感觉太让人发疯了。

　　“可你是个……Omega，啊啊…别再顶了……！”

　　“……是啊，”罗浮生在此刻不无惋惜地说道，并一边用手撸动了两下Alpha的性器，一边将自己那话儿猛地冲进人穴道，腿面挤压着臀肉，硬是将退化了的地方顶开一个小口，沈夜伸长脖子大口喘息，疼得眼前直发黑。

　　“可惜了，不然你现在就是我的了。”

　　Omega无法像Alpha那样为了防止对方逃跑而成结锁死对方，罗浮生只能重重挺进那处不挪让半分。

　　一声低沉又带有舒爽意味的叹息在沈夜耳边响起，他感觉体内的炽热忽地弹跳了下，紧接着一股微凉液体就淋在了他萎缩的子宫口上。

　　后穴蓦然抽搐着绞尽，快感在下身一瞬爆发，事已至此沈夜也想不到其他，全顺着本能呻吟着用手圈住自己性器快速撸动几下，最后在浑身战栗中也泻了出来。

　　

　　他的腰从没有像今天这般酸软。

　　沈夜半睁眼眸望着天花板逐渐找回理智。

　　空气中依旧是浓郁的花香和酒香，罗浮生已经从他身上退了出去，后穴来不及闭合，肠液和精液还被带着流淌到穴口。

　　沈夜越想越气，他真的只想把眼前这个Omega从早上到晚，不仅要标记他，还要将他玩到向自己道歉和求饶。

　　“转过身去。”罗浮生突然说道。

　　“……什么？”

　　沈夜撑起半个身子向罗浮生看去，下意识将视线飘去罗浮生下半身。

　　……

　　难怪那句话听着依旧是一副低哑的、忍耐的、满是情欲的感觉，原来罗浮生泻过一次的分身还精神抖擞杵在空中。要不是这满房间的Omega发情期香甜味道，以及他不经意间瞟见的罗浮生大腿侧后方湿漉漉向下流淌的液体，他真得以为自己找了个同性Alpha在上床。

　　沈夜气的牙痒痒，方才柔弱下去的花香再次带上了侵略意味。他没好气地倾身上前，作势要摸向罗浮生后面。

　　“你都湿成这样了，是你转过去才对。”

　　他的手被罗浮生一把握住，沈夜往后缩，没挣脱开。

　　罗浮生：“我发情期第一波还没过去，你到底转不转。”

　　“我转什么，反倒是你，乖乖被我上不好么。”

　　“呵，行吧。”

　　罗浮生松口笑了一声，就在沈夜以为罗浮生想通了的时候，罗浮生猛一用力，拽住沈夜手腕先将他拖着趴在床上。

　　他本就混黑，甚至不用专门去想压制沈夜这种人的手段，没两下子沈夜就被他扣着腰，被迫用红肿的后穴再次承受那根巨物。

　　“啊……！”

　　沈夜被顶得一个前扑，塌着腰叫了出来。罗浮生则贴着他后背，用嘴唇蹭开他耳边发丝，叼住耳朵轻轻咬两下。

　　“我刚刚想通了。”

　　“再帮我解决一次我就让你标记我。”

　　沈夜刚偏了偏头，一股浓烈的酒香便飘到他面前——是罗浮生故意释放的。

　　“还从来没有人碰过我的腺体。”

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
